Talks Machina Episode 62
| Image = TM_62.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Brian Wayne Foster, and Taliesin Jaffe. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 62 | GnSNum = C2E14a | Airdate = 2018-04-17 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:16:27 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm5dfuiUqQg | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-second episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Caitlynn Adlard: For Taliesin: on a scale of 1 to the first Briarwood name drop in campaign one, how stressful was that interaction with Cree? * @xelbiee: To Travis: Why were you so willing to make the deal with The Gentleman? Was it because you were sure you could win or did you think he was bluffing? * @deeremo: Taliesin: What scared him the most about meeting someone who recognized him from a past he doesn’t know? * @widomauker: Both: Thoughts on The Gentleman? Do Fjord and/or Molly trust him to keep his word? * Brittany Albertson: For Travis: What do you think would have happened if Fjord had lost to the Gentleman? * @Renna_Mira: for Taliesin: in playing an amnesiac, do YOU (Taliesin) know Molly’s backstory? Or did you leave it all up to Matt? If yes… how terrifying is that? Having no idea what he might throw at you? * Gif of the Week: Devin Wu aka Infra’s gif of Travis slipping into Grog momentarily. * @Ealdgyth: What is Fjord’s thought on Caleb’s sudden change in attitude? * BoatsBoats911: Travis: Does Fjord regret how he handled the confrontation with Caleb? Wasn’t pulling a sword on a teammate during a getaway more of a risk to the mission than Caleb’s theft? * Megan Krome: For Taliesin: How does Molly feel about being put in a Zone of Truth? Was he ready to share that information? * @labelledinosaur: Travis, given your own character’s backstory, how does Molly’s missing history effect the way Fjord sees him? Is their a kinship in neither of you understanding your powers? * @RabidRonnie: Taliesin: Did he wake up in the coat, or was that his own fashion choice later? * Taliesin admits that he is omitting details in his answers. * @tieflingnerd: If Jerter hadn’t cast Zone Of Truth, how much do you think Fjord would have believed of Molly’s story? * Maida Parkinson: For Taliesin: What, in your character’s mind, leads him to think that Lucien/Nonagon is a person he no longer wishes to be? Is it specific things or just a generic feeling? * Fanart of the Week: Dana Strong aka @VHoecake’s Nightmares. * @Junk_Ren: For Travis: Fjord always seemed to be suspicious about Molly’s lies. But now that he knows a lot more, is it better or worse than he expected? * Jane-Holly Meissner: Taliesin: how did Mollymauk choose his name after he woke up? * Gulstab: Travis: How does it feel to be one of the players still withholding almost all of their backstory? Are you ready to have it thrust into the spotlight any time soon? Do you plan on keeping it a secret as long as possible? * @Pizzaschnitzel: Taliesin, how is Molly feeling after revealing everything to the group? Is he relieved about not having to bullshit anymore or is he nervous about future conversations? * LovingRamen: For Travis: I noticed Fjord reacted strangely to Molly revealing that his swords are just simple swords. Can you expand on what might have been going through Fjord’s mind? * @MegMHanna: Taliesin: How did Molly feel about Nott’s insistence that he should learn about his past? He got a little nasty with her towards the end of Zone of Truth. Was he actually angry with her or was he just fed up with answering everyone’s questions? * Readyaimfire18: Travis: We know that Fjord has felt protective of Nott in the past. Does her revelation about her relationship to Caleb change his feelings towards her or Caleb at all? * @Hatepig: For Taliesin and Travis: What did Mollymauk and F-Air-Jordan take for their level 4 advance, and why? * @skelecan: Taliesin: Why did Molloy lie to the Tabaxi about remembering her instead of coming clean? * @Arsequeef: Taliesin: Is Molly’s Irish accent woeful because it was originally Lucien’s accent and Molly is trying to actively suppress it? * @TheKerIsFell: For Travis: How does Fjord feel now that he knows that the power is not the falchion but in himself? * #thankmyguests: Badass Winning Hand, Past Has Been Daffy, and I’m your host, Acid Champagne Quaffer. Talks Machina After Dark Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark References Art: